mermaids captured
by h2o42
Summary: Everyone has just graduated, everything is great, but what happens when a certain scientist comes back?
1. captured

author's note:

This is my first story so please review! There will be more chapters! The / are for the when the scene changes.:

Rikki's cafe after graduation

No POV:

Bella just finished her song," Ordinary Girl". she stepted off the stage and strangely Rikki and Cleo were both gone. Maybe they went for a walk... bella wondered. She walked outside to see if she could find them. They were no where in sight! Oh well they probobly went for a swim, bella reasoned. Will walked outside next to bella, want to go inside and get a juice? Will asked bella. Ya. Sure that would be great! Bella replied.

/

For now unknown location

Rikki's POV:

I slowly open my eyes to darkness, I sat up. CLEO? I yelled. I heard something and saw a shape moving in the dark. WHAT? she yelled back. What? I said. what do you mean what we are stuck in a dark room with no idea where we are! Cleo identified this and instantly sat up. I recognized a flashlight on a shelf, because my eyes had got used to the dark. I ran over and grabbed it. I switched it on and the room was so small and the flashlight was HUGE it lit up the whole room with a dim light. Where do you think we are? Cleo asked.

FLASHBACK:

Cleo and I walked out of the cafe to go for a quick swim we were about to jump in when someone blindfolded us. I caught a glimpse of them just before, it looked like, like Dr. Denman!

END OF FLASHBACK BACK TO UNKNOWN LOCATION:

RIKKI! Cleo shouted waving a hand in front of my face. Oh sorry I was just thinking, I replied. I think we are in a room Dr. Denman took us too. I blurted out. How do you know? Cleo asked. I caught a glimpse of the person before we were blindfolded. Im positive it was . Oh, alright then. Cleo said. We have sat and waited and waited for 3 hours and 34 minutes so far...

/

Rikki's cafe

Lewis's POV:

Cleo isn't back yet and she said she would be back by 2:30 from her swim and its 4:45. Cleo would never stay that much longer than she said, I'm starting to get very worried. Ill go ask bella if shes seen Cleo or possibly Rikki. Hey, bella? I asked. Oh! Hi Lewis! What is it? Its Cleo she isn't back yet she said she would be back more than 2 hours ogo! I could expect it from rikki but, not Cleo! Her face changed instantly from happy and bubbly, to sad and worried. I think your right Lewis.. Cleo wouldn't just take off for an extra 2 hours! Ill go look for her in the ocean, and you go and see if shes at her house! Bella instructed me. Alright I meet you at the cafe when I'm finished so we can share info ok? Bella asked. Sure, I said. We both took off to our locations bella jumped into the ocean and I ran to her house.

/ . The ocean

Bella's POV:

I searched the ocean everywhere, I even got out of the water and looked on mako. I tryed the moonpool as well.

I got back to the cafe and called her mobile again. It went directly to voicemail.

/ . . Setori's house

Lewis's POV:

I stopped and knocked on the setori's door. Her dad opened the door. Hi Mr. Setori is Cleo home? I asked. No she isn't here right now, said Cleo's dad. Oh, well I just wanted to tell you she told me she would meet me 2 hours ogo and she's still not back. No one has seen her anywhere. I informed him. He looked worried. Your right Lewis, that's not like Cleo... where did you see her last? He questioned. The cafe I informed him. Did she tell you where she was going?. Yes she was going for a walk, I lied. I couldn't just say oh yes she did she went for a swim in the ocean because she a mermaid! Thank you Lewis, tell me if you see her. Alright Mr. Setori I will. Goodbye! I called as I walked off to the cafe. to meet bella. She was standing around waiting for me. I walked up to her and said, did you see Cleo? No, I checked EVERYWHERE. The moonpool all around mako, even ON mako, and all the places we ever swim! She informed me. This is not good... I thought.

/

The next chapter will be up very very soon!


	2. so close

here is the next chapter!

for now unknown location

Cleo's POV:

I sat up to the sound of a metal door opening, I looked over at Rikki she was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the person who had opened a door behind our door. we were staring at the door. Dr. Denman came through the door. hello girls, I know you didn't lose your powers. what are you talking about? Rikki tried to convince her that we were not mermaids. you can quit the act now girls. now I know that Emma has left so I'm obviously just testing you. yes! I thought. at least she doesn't know about bella! who told you all of this, Rikki asked. my good friend Charlotte watsford! Rikki looked like she was steaming over this. you can stop the act I know your still mermaids. fine, Rikki grumbled. Rikki and I both knew she could just test it for herself. where are we?! I angirly asked. your in the gold coast! underground so no one will find you! Dr. Denman smiled. I will be back tommorow with some food and water... called. Once she was gone, Rikki started fuming, CHARLOTE did this! she yelled. HOW COULD SHE! she fumed. We figured out Dr. Denman was standing in the doorway. she walked in front of us and said, change of plans! we are going to do some tests of your mermaid abilities, come with me...

/

the Beach

Zane's POV:

I'm very worried about Rikki she hasn't come home yet, nethier has Cleo. bella searched the ocean, Lewis, will ,and I have searched all the places they like to go on land, and we check the moonpool everyday. Where could they be?

/

cafe

no POV:

Lewis , bella ,Will, and Zane were all sittiing in a booth together worrying about Cleo and Rikki.

/

underground lab

rikki's POV

Dr. Denman brought us back from the tests to our old room she put her laptop back in the heavily locked closet that had things we couldn't have access to, like our cell phones, test papers and well pretty much everything. once she left I turned to Cleo and said, I hope we get out of here soon... then there was a long scilence. I looked around the room, nothing special... WAIT! CLEO! I yelled to her. she whipped her head around, what? the closet! she left it unlocked when can get our cell phones and contact someone! they both darted for the closet and found rikki's cell phone. she pushed the first number she saw, Lewis. he picked up on the first ring. RIKKI! he shouted, he then put me on speakerphone I guess everyone was there. look, Lewis Dr. Denman has captured us and we need your help to escape! we are at- . the phone died. Cleo and I couldn't believe it our chance was blown.

/

cafe

no POV:

everyone stared at the phone in shock. ethier came in, or the phone died. stated bella. ya. I suppose so, we were so close and then the phone call stoppted, Lewis mentioned in a very sad voice. we have got to find a way to find them Lewis said...

/

more chapters are coming!


	3. reunited

here is the 3rd chapter! thank you for the reveiws!

Underground lab

Cleo's POV:

I woke up to find myself with a tail. Why did I have a tail? I figured out I was in water. In a... tank? No! At least before we weren't stuck in a tank to observe! Then I remembered how the phone call cut off just before Rikki was going to give our location to Lewis! Could this get any worse!I looked around me. Where was Rikki? Then I saw her, in a diffrent tank across from me. I looked at her, she was also examining our surroundings. There was air at the top of the tank so I went there there were also holes in the lid so we could communicate with I guessed." Rikki!, "I said." What..", she groaned. "I know how we can escpae!" I told her. Her eyes focsed on me. "How?!", She asked me. "You melt the plastic tank so we can get out, dry us off, and ill force the door to break down with water force and wind at the same time to make it faster and easier Then we use our powers to stop any gaurds on the way." I informed her of my plan. "Alright lets do this."... 5 minutes later... I just broke down the door and we were on our way out. We ran out the door and recognized we were by the ocean . We jumped in and darted off to the canal by the cafe. We were free! we dried off and ran inside.

The cafe

Lewis's POV:

I saw Cleo and Rikki come in. "CLEO! RIKKI!" I yelled. They ran over to me. "Lewis! We escaped from lab!" Cleo told me. " Are you guys ok?" Lewis asked." Ya were fine." Rikki responded. "We should probobly go home to our parents." Cleo realized." Ya Ok." Said Rikki . They ran out of the cafe.

The next week

No POV:

Bella, Rikki, and Cleo swam into the moon pool. They floated and relaxed for a while. Then they decided to go for a swim. Each mermaid ducked under the water and swam out to play with the dolphins and look at the coral. They eventually swam to shore and dried off. Rikki steam dried all of them. They got up and went to the juicenet...

That's it for this chapter! There will be more drama, and more chapters!


	4. finally gone

This is the last chapter of mermaids captured!

No POV:

Dr. Denman was watching as bella jumped in to ocean. Dr. Denman now knew for a fact that she was a mermaid. She knew the other mermaids escaped, so bella was up next...

Bella's POV:

I was swimming along in the ocean, watching the dolphins swim and look at the coral reef when I decided to go to the moon pool. I swam in the pool and up to the ledge where I put my arms. I rested for a bit then I went under and swam around mako, when suddenly something grabbed my tail. I turned around to find I was a someone in scuba gear. then lots of people in scuba gear surrounded me. I tryed to swim away but I couldn't then everything went black. I woke up in a tank, just like the one Cleo and Rikki had discribed a few people who I assumed were scientist were looking in my tank writing things on clipboards. the pencils were wet so I jellyed them and cured it. They looked quite annoyed. That was the objective. I just hope I can get out of here soon...

Cleo's POV:

FLASHBACK:

I was swimming and I saw scientist sorrounding bella! I tried to make a hard currnet so bella could leave while they were trying to fight the current, but bella looked like she was, asleep? They must have given her something to make her fall asleep. The best thing I could do know was go and tell Rikki and Lewis. I reached the shore and dried off. I ran the the cafe hoping they would be there. I spotted both of them. I ran over to them. "rikki! Lewis!" I shouted. They spun around and looked at me. "what's wrong Cleo?" asked Lewis. " Its Bella!" I managed to choke out. " and her workers took Bella!" I said in a mad rush. "Oh no". Rikki prepared herself.

PRESENT TIME:

Lewis, Rikki ,and I went to the location Dr. Denman took us to last time. we lifted the trapdoor and went inside, we went in the room we were in we Dr. Denman took us and sure enough there was bella, in a tank with 3 scientist sorrounding her. I got 3 bubbles of water from Bella's tank and wrapped them around their feet. I pointed at bella as her cue to cure it. she turned it into jelly and then crystalized it. We ran over to Bella's tank and took the lid off. Lewis helped her out of the tank because he was the only one that wouldn't grow a tail if he got wet. Rikki steam dried bella and we all got up. bella turned the crystalized water on their feet back into jelly so they could get out, but it would delay them enough to let us get out of there first. We ran up the stairs to the trapdoor we opened it and climbed out. Bella, Rikki, and I then ran to the ocean and jumped in to swim to the moon pool. Lewis hopped in his boat and sped off the mako as well.

NEXT WEEK

NO POV:

left the gold coast that day, because she realized that the mermaids would always break free, so she decided to leave and focus on something else. The mermaids had no more Dr. Denman to worry about...

Thats it! That was the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading, mermaids captured!


End file.
